Ashe/Strategy
Champion Spotlight By David 'Phreak' Turley Champion Spotlight: Ashe, the Frost Archer With the Freljord event coming to a close, this edition of the Champion Spotlight focuses on one of the leaders of the three tribes. Take aim with and your enemies into frigid oblivion as , the Frost Archer. With her full suite of crowd-control and utility, Ashe has the ability to harass in lane and deliver high-impact damage complemented by one of the strongest in the game. Ashe demonstrates natural kiting power with , while provides efficient wave clear and 's active effect allows her to spot a sneaky gank attempt. Use to start a fight, or pick off an opponent with a cross-map snipe to end one. Check out the video for tips, tricks, and sample runes and masteries for Ashe, an ADC with a chilly disposition. Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Ashe doesn't have any offensive power to succeed independently, so make sure to stick with the team when they start to group up. * Ashe's kiting ability is her only defense, so be wary of invasions and sudden signs of engagement. * It's best to focus on one target since becomes very powerful when accumulated. ;Playing Against * Ashe has very few defensive options, so she's an easy target to attack. * Ashe has unparalleled kiting ability with ; a fast approach will prevent you from getting . * Since relies on basic attacks for most of her damage output, tanks who can build a should itemize for it if possible. * is deadly if you get caught in it, but it is quite easy to avoid. Walking in a straight path makes you easier to target, instead, make erratic movement patterns to make it harder for her to predict where you'll go. * Be wary of skirmishing when you cannot account for a surprise . ;Playing With * Ashe's secondary role is , bringing her along while you're taking objectives will greatly reinforce your advances. * Protecting Ashe during a fight will enable her to lock down oppressive enemies and lay down some zone control. Playstyle is a team-oriented marksman that thrives in asserting control over a fight with her full suite of crowd-control and utility. Where she lacks in dueling power, she excels in kiting her enemies and initiating for her team with . Since she lacks durability or mobility, positioning is key to applying pressure; which comes slowly but surely. * Ashe is a great champion to learn how to kite and stutter-step since it serves as a very important technique to play into her strengths and weaknesses. Ability Usage ; Innate * Frost damage makes farming easier on individual minions. ** Try attacking once when the minion is about less than half health, and once immediately after. ; Q * Ranger's Focus can be used to push turrets quickly. This is even more deadly if there are minions around to help build up stacks. ; W * This is the safest and most reliable way to spread to multiple targets. * Volley can be used as a sort of attack reset. Firing it immediately after a basic attack will allow Ashe to fire off another attack faster than if she were to wait between attacks. ; E * This is a scouting tool that is much safer to use than wards, it can be used similar to , where you can scout faraway territory without risk. * Try using the vision to track the enemy jungler's position, including what camps are still available. ** The destination is as important as the reveal, you can observe the enemies' next move if you aim it at congregation areas. ; R * Think of the arrow as sending out a at global range, the damage isn't very good, but keep note that the duration increases with distance. * Try to guess where your target will go and aim there, instead of aiming directly over where they are standing. Doing so increases the chances of landing a hit. * The closer you are to the enemy, the less effective the stun becomes. Runes * provides the greatest supplement to Ashe's kiting playstyle. ** will fully benefit her as a supportive fighter, not to mention that it falls along her single-target approach. This is great for coordinated assaults where she sees a lot of fights. ** puts into overdrive and allows her to practically melt enemies with this ability alone. ** is good sustain in a poke playstyle, which helps her survive aggressive laning phases. Items The power of pushes Ashe's strongest stats into and . * The doubled crit chance from Infinity Edge is just too good to pass up on any build. * is a staple damage item for marksmen with high attack speed affinity. * is gateway into multi-target influence, which sharply ramps up waveclear that allows her to powerfarm for the rest of her items. Synergies & Counterpicks * Ashe fits very well as a source of backline power, she can support her team with damage and slows for the that will be able to get close to the enemy for tons of damage. * Champions that can get the jump on her such as or can easily capitalize on her lack of defenses. * Champions with oppressive poke such as and force Ashe out of combat. References Category:Champion strategies Category:Ashe de:Ashe#tab-Strategie es:Ashe/Estrategia